El Amor es Eterno
by StephHoechlin94
Summary: 'Love is Eternal' SEQUEL TO BLOOD MOON. Over the years the pack has become stronger and the Hale family is closer than ever. Sixteen years have passed and more additions have been made to the pack, but can they conquer one last threat before they live happily ever after? Or will more past secrets be revealed that were unknown before?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Tyler!" I yelled, looking up at the tree my ten year old son decided to climb. "Get down before you fall down! You're not like your brother!"

"But mum…"

"Tyler Logan Hale, get down right now!" I growled. He scurried back down the tree and tripped over his feet to stand in front of me. "You know I don't want you getting hurt sweetheart, you're not like Dylan; you're human." I said, kissing his head.

"Sorry mum." He mumbled, hugging me before running off to find something else to do. I followed after him into the house and went down to the basement where Dylan was training with his dad.

"I call foul!" I announced as Dylan used a chair to try and throw Derek off balance.

"Mum!" my sixteen year old son complained as Derek laughed.

"You know, it's kinda creepy how alike you two look." I remarked, looking between the two.

"I could say the same for you and Hailey." Derek smiled, ruffling Dylan's hair; much to our son's protest. I shrugged and did the same thing to Dylan, making him whine and try and swat my hand away as I flashed him a grin.

"Where's Tanner?" I asked my husband as he sorted through something.

"In his room, he fell asleep so I took him up there around an hour ago." He replied, glancing back at me. I nodded and Dylan followed me back up into the house as Derek indicated he could go.

Tyler ran in through the back door with a look of panic on his face, but before I could ask him what was wrong a large man followed behind him carrying weapons that I only knew hunters used. I growled and lunged at him, knocking him to the floor before glancing back at my two sons.

"Move!" I demanded, making Dylan grab his little brother and run out the room.

I shot my arm out and grabbed the man's wrist as he went to stab the dagger at me; I tilted my head to the side and felt my fangs grow as I growled. I tightened my hand around his wrist and could hear the bone starting to crack as the knife fell from his grasp.

"Mummy!" Hailey came running into the room and the hunter looked past me to her. I saw his other hand reach for the gun at his hip and brought my leg up, kicking him in the chest as I still hand a hold of his wrist; dislocating his shoulder and making him scream in agony. Hailey covered her ears and Dylan pulled her out before Derek came in, eyes red.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" Derek demanded, forcing his shift back as I still felt my fangs pressing into my bottom lip.

"There's been a killing." The hunter wheezed, making Derek gently pull my hand off the man so he could cradle his injured arm.

"And you immediately thought to blame us? My pack haven't killed, try looking somewhere that's not here. And stay away from my children, not all of them have the gene; they're human." I slid my phone out my back pocket and dialled a number that I've had a few times before. "What are you doing?" Derek asked me.

"Calling Chris." I smiled, seeing the hunter's eyes widen. A smile tugged at my husband's lips and he held it back as the hunter looked between the two of us. I pulled a face at him and Derek chuckled.

"You still haven't changed since we were younger." Derek smiled, looking at me affectionately. I blushed a little before hearing Chris answer his phone.

/

I zoned in on Erica who was running just ahead of me and smirked before speeding up a little, matching my pace with hers and making her grin at me as we ran side by side through the forest. Dylan and Ben, Erica and Boyd's son who was fourteen, were still ahead of us as we raced through the woods; enjoying the free time we had with our eldest children. Our sons stopped suddenly and we slowed until we were beside them.

"What's up?" Erica asked, wrapping her arm around Ben's shoulders as she was still slightly taller than him.

"The ground's moving." He replied, pointing to a certain spot in which the soil was fluctuating now and then. I frowned slightly and went closer, prodding the ground with my foot.

"What is it mum?" Dylan asked, making me shrug. I poked my foot deeper and squealed as the ground gave out, making me stumble back before regaining my balance. Erica laughed and I shot her a playful glare. Her eyes widened a second later and she pointed behind me.

I turned and saw that a hand was sticking out the soil, the fingers twitching slightly. A frown creased my forehead and I looked around us, realising why this piece of the woods was familiar to me; Derek and I had buried his uncle here, and if I remembered correctly this was the exact place his body was. I realised with slight horror that the thing appearing from the ground was a person and backed up a little, grabbing Dylan's hand.

"Shit." I breathed; watching wide eyed as Peter Hale rose out of the woodland floor covered in dirt and had nothing on. "Run!" I gasped as he opened his eyes, looking straight at us.

"What…who is that?!" Erica exclaimed, stumbling backwards and I pushed everyone away from him as he was reaching out towards me.

"Derek's uncle. The Alpha we killed eighteen years ago." I whimpered, continuing to try and usher her back to get away from him.

"Then how the hell is he alive now?"

"How am I supposed to know Erica? Just move!" I yelled, starting to run; towing my eldest son with me and making Erica do the same with hers.

"Stephanie." I heard Peter call after me. I shuddered and ran faster with Dylan by my side and Erica and Ben just slightly behind us.

We reached the house again ten minutes later, not realising how far out we had actually run for us to get to where I had helped Derek bury Peter all those years ago. I hurried down to the basement where I saw Derek with Scott, Allison and the rest of my children.

"We have a problem." I announced, making them look at me as I felt Dylan, Erica and Ben crowd behind me.

"What's up?" Scott asked, bouncing his and Allison's four year old daughter on his knees.

"Peter." I breathed, making Derek's head snap towards me.

"What?" He stepped closer and I looked at him, making him see the fear in my eyes.

"Peter, he just sort of rose out his grave." I explained. "I don't know why, but damn he was real."

"You're sure it was him?" Derek asked, frowning. "He's been dead eighteen years Steph."

"Don't you think I know that?" I complained, slightly distressed. "It was the exact same place we buried him. He came out the earth, naked may I add, and said my name. That makes him pretty real to me."

"I…don't know what to say to that." Derek admitted, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked at me. Tanner toddled over to me and hugged my legs, making me bury my fingers in his dark brown hair and running them through it.

"Perhaps we should just wait and see what happens." Allison spoke up. "He could be dead again by now." She shrugged, looking hopeful. Scott agreed with her and I sighed, nodding my head. I realised I still had hold of Dylan's hand when he gave mine a reassuring squeeze and smiled at him.

* * *

**So, this is the beginning of the end! The first chapter of the last trilogy sequel. I hope you guys like this as much as the others, the updates may be a little slow as i actually have to write them, but i'll try and make sure that i get them out for you guys :) Please leave a comment telling me what you think and if i should continue this x**

**Derek and Steph's children:**

**Dylan Lee Hale - 16 **

**Tanner Logan Hale - 10 **

**Hailey Lillian Hale - 6**

**Tanner Bruno Hale - 2**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Derek's P.O.V.

Steph had been kind of off the past few days, ever since she'd come back saying that Peter had somehow risen from the dead. I suppose it wasn't impossible; seeing as her father had done the same thing, but why wait eighteen years to do so?

I sighed and grabbed her arm as I walked into the bedroom, successfully stopping her nervous pacing and pulling her to me in a hug; resting my chin on the top of her head. I felt her emitting sadness as well as a little fear; knowing that she was still upset over the fact that Alisa passed away last month from an aggressive form of cancer.

"Calm down, you're making Dylan and Hailey jittery; they can feel what you can." I said softly, nuzzling my face in her hair.

"Sorry." She mumbled, burying her face into my chest. "Why does everything always go wrong at once? Why can't people just stay dead?"

"Steph, I don't know what you saw; but nothing's happened. Nothing might happen; you can't let the fear control how you live your life. Try and forget it and move on." I said gently, rubbing her back.

"That's the problem, he won't let me forget it; he keeps appearing in my dreams." She pulled back slightly and looked up at me with tormented eyes. "He won't leave me alone. It's like he's everywhere I go. I think I completely freaked Dylan out at the supermarket the other day because I saw Peter following behind us, but Dylan didn't see anything."

"Hey, hey, try and relax." I said softly, making her look at me. "You're winding yourself up and you'll shift; then Dylan and Hailey will."

"I need to play COD with Isaac and Stiles." She sighed, bumping her forehead on my chest as she let her head fall forwards. I chuckled and kissed the top of her head before letting her go.

"Can I go with you?!" Dylan yelled, running in and waving his arms.

"He definitely acts like you did." I remarked, looking at the both of them.

"What do you mean like I did? I still do that." Steph grinned up at me and I smiled, glad she was distracted for the moment.

"Can I?" Dylan asked again. Steph threw her phone at him.

"Call your uncles then." She smiled. "Just be warned, I will kick all your arses." She smirked.

"You're on woman." Dylan grinned, darting out the room with her phone pressed against his ear.

"Cheeky git." She muttered. I chuckled and kissed her before letting her leave with Dylan and Tyler who wanted to tag along and see his uncles.

End Derek's P.O.V.

/

"Mum!" Dylan whined as I killed off his last life. Isaac high fived me after he killed Stiles' person and laughed.

"Shut up whinger." I smiled, ruffling my eldest son's hair.

"You get used to it." Stiles sighed, placing his controller on the floor and leaning back against the couch. "Ever since we were sixteen she's been beating me at it, I've never won against her. Scott on the other hand, he's crap; anyone could beat him" he grinned as Tyler plonked down beside him; ruffling my son's sort hair and making it stick up at odd angles.

I smiled as Lydia walked into the room, showing off her small baby bump in one of Stiles' shirts. I'm so glad she saw sense and gave Stiles a chance, I mean look how it worked out; they've been married for seven years and have a second child on the way. She sat on the couch behind me and I leant my head back so I could look up at her. She grinned and poked me in the nose, making it twitch.

"You doing okay?" I asked. She nodded and began running her fingers through my hair as she watched Dylan trying to beat Isaac at the game.

"Yeah, just a little tired; she wouldn't stop kicking last night."

"Trust me, I know how that feels." I laughed lightly. "It's worse when they're of the werewolf gene." I remarked, lightly kicking Dylan in the back and making him lose; causing him to go on a full blown moan about it.

"Mum, I was winning then! You just made me lose!"

"You were not, I was winning anyway. Steph just simply sped up the process." Isaac grinned, high fiving me as I laughed.

I noticed something flash across the window and turned my head to face it, frowning slightly. I heard the others start another game on the X-box, but continued to stare out the living room window; sensing something was out there. Peter suddenly appeared right in front of the window and I gasped, jerking backwards into Isaac.

"Please tell me someone else saw that." I pleaded once he'd gone.

"I did." Lydia announced quietly, making us look at her. She had an expression of shock on her face as she cradled her swollen stomach. "It was Peter, he was there." She looked at me and grabbed one of my hands. "Is he real? How is he back?"

"I don't know." I shrugged helplessly. "But why are we seeing him after eighteen years?"

Stiles looked at me with a worried expression on his face and I imagined mine mirrored his. Whatever this was, it couldn't be good; could it?

/

"I'm not going crazy, Lydia saw him as well." I announced as I stomped into the living room where Derek, Hailey and Tanner were. The latter two were sprawled across my husband as he was lying on the couch. He turned his head and looked up at me as I stood over him.

"What's this?" he asked, grabbing hold of Tanner to keep him still and to prevent him from falling off.

"Peter, Lydia saw him as well as I did outside of their house." I explained, making a frown crease his forehead. "I don't know what this means Derek, I don't know if it's good or bad." I said softly, my shoulders slumping slightly in defeat.

Derek wedged Tanner between himself and the back of the couch, making sure he wouldn't fall off somehow, before placing his hand on top of mine which was on the arm of the sofa and running his thumb lightly over the back of it.

"We'll figure it out, we always do." He smiled slightly before catching Tanner with one arm, pulling him back onto him. "Keep still, I'm trying to have a serious conversation with your mother." Tanner watched us both with wide blue eyes, which he got from me, as he sat on Derek's stomach. I reached out and ran my fingers through my youngest child's hair as I thought about what Derek had said.

"But what if this time's different? We don't know what's happening, we don't know if Peter is the actual threat." I replied, letting my son grab my fingers and start chewing on them as he was still teething. "I mean, have you seen Jackson lately? He's disappeared for what? Nearly two years?"

"You think the killing had something to do with him?" Derek asked.

"I'm just saying that it's a possibility. It's kinda strange that he just up and left without a reason, at least he didn't give one to me. Did he tell you anything?" Derek shook his head. "We can't rule him off the list then."

"Dad! Mum beat Dylan at COD!" Tyler yelled, running into the room with his older brother right on his heels. Almost immediately the worry from the room dissipated and Derek laughed as Tyler jumped on him, making Dylan stop beside me.

"Your mum beats everyone at it, don't worry."

"See, Stiles wasn't lying." I smiled smugly at my eldest and he stuck his tongue out at me in retaliation, making me laugh.

* * *

**So, LYDIA AND STILES GOT TOGETHER! Who else is ecstatic about that? I am :D And poor Alisa, cancer sucks :( Review please x**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I lifted my head up as Dylan walked into my bedroom, perching himself on the end of the bed and crossing his long legs.

"Were you born a werewolf like I was?" he asked, fiddling with his fingers as he looked at me. My expression softened and I shook my head.

"Your father bit me just after you turned one."

"Why? Did you choose it?" he questioned. I sighed softly and indicated for him to move closer, making him shuffle forward so he was opposite me.

"Sort of." I replied. "When you were one, hunters broke into our house; I was still human at the time. I ran up here to try and protect you from getting hurt and one of the hunters followed up behind me, it was Allison's mother. I stood in front of you as you were standing in your cot and she had a gun. She wanted to shoot you, she said all werewolves deserve to die as well as everyone that got in the way." My voice was quiet as my mind drifted back to that night.

"What happened?" Dylan asked.

"She shot me, right in the chest a few centimetres from my heart. I could hear you crying and Erica was screaming before the whole house shook as Derek roared in the form of an Alpha. I did it to save you, but I was dying. Derek gave me the bite while I was in hospital; and as you can see, it obviously worked." I smiled a little, looking at my son.

"You nearly died trying to save me?" I nodded.

"I nearly died numerous times saving you, hunters didn't want to leave you alone for some reason." I remarked. "Or it could just have been because we were extending the Hale family again." I mused. "I don't know." Dylan fell forward and hugged me tightly, making me wrap my arms around him; slightly surprised.

"I love you mum." He said into my hair, making tears come to my eyes as I smiled.

"Love you too Dylan." I kissed the side of his head.

/

I felt a pair of eyes on me and turned around, my eyes latching onto the figure of Jackson straight away from the opposite side of the store. My expression turned into one of shock and I watched him turn to walk away.

"Jackson!" I called, running over to him. "Jackson, wait!" I grabbed his arm and he spun around to face me, his eyes flashing amber. "What's wrong with you? You just disappeared, and don't go wolf on me." I muttered the last part.

"It's none of your business." He snapped, turning to go away.

"It is Jackson! We're your friends, we were worried about you; don't you remember? Th time you saved me from the fire, I thought you were changing. The way you held Dylan when he was first born. You were part of the family Derek and I made, you still are."

I saw his face soften and his shoulders slumped as the tension seemed to leave him. His blue eyes met mine and sadness washed over his face as he grabbed my hands.

"I had to go, something- something happened to me Steph. I'm not the same anymore." He said quietly, his eyes pleading for me to understand.

"What? We can help you, just let us. Come back." I said, tearing up.

"I don't know what I am, I'm different. I'm dangerous, especially for the kids to be around." He whispered, letting his hands slip away from mine.

"Then we'll find out, you know we always do. Pack sticks together Jackson, Derek never removed you from it; you're still there. If you come back it'll be like old times, we'll find out what's wrong and we'll fix it." I pleaded.

"I've killed." He murmured. "The killing a couple weeks ago, that was me. It takes a lot to remember when I change, but I force myself to; I don't want to hurt anyone anymore." His hand grabbed mine again. "I don't change into a werewolf, I'm something else. I get scales and a tail, it's frightening."

"Then come back. We'll help you." I said firmly, staring up at his face; willing him to break. He sighed and glanced around before looking back at me.

"Someone controls the creature in me, he's the one that makes me kill; only the people he wants dead." He whispered. "I don't know who he is, but his name's Harold Evans. I don't want him to hurt you if he finds out I'm gone."

"I've already made your decision, you're coming back home with me." I stated, pulling him beside me by the wrist. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about Peter Hale coming back, would you?" I asked as I led him to my car. He shook his head before both of us got into the car.

"No, why?"

"He's decided to come back for a visit, maybe permanently; but we don't know yet." I sighed, pulling out the parking lot and driving back home with Jackson in the passenger seat.

/

Derek's P.O.V.

I heard Steph come back from going to the store and grabbed Tanner by the back of the shirt as he nearly fell backwards trying to climb onto the couch.

"You, are clumsy just like your mother." I smiled; poking him on the nose and making him try and grab my finger to chew on. He succeeded (with a little lenience on my side) and latched his blunt teeth onto my hand, chewing slightly as he had more teeth coming through.

"Hey, I'm not that bad anymore." Steph remarked as she walked into the room. I heard someone with her and faintly recognised the scent. "Oh, and you may want to call a pack meeting. I've found him." She said, smiling a little just as Jackson came in from behind her.

"Jackson?" He looked at me with an ashamed expression and moved further into the room. "Why did you leave?"

"I changed, I'm dangerous; I've killed." He said softly. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"I said we could help him. And then dragged him into my car to get him here."

"Mama." Tanner released my hand and reached out towards Steph before she came over and picked him up, resting him on her hip. I noticed Jackson looking at Tanner in curiosity and realised he'd left before Steph had gotten pregnant with him.

"That's Tanner." I said, making Jackson snap his head up to me. I smiled and indicated to my youngest son.

"He has Steph's eyes." he said quietly, smiling a little as Tanner watched him with wide blue eyes before poking at his shoulder.

"He likes to chew and poke things." Steph smiled, pulling Tanner's arm back as he repeatedly poked Jackson in the upper arm. "Stop." She said, poking his nose. I realised that both of us did that when one of our children was acting up.

"Is he…"

"No, only Dylan and Hailey got the werewolf gene." I answered as he trailed off.

"I think we should get the pack here now." Steph said quietly. I nodded and she left the room with Tanner.

"I'm sorry about this, I don't know what happened." Jackson stared at the floor and I realised that he still saw me as his Alpha, even though he'd been missing for just over three years.

/

"I still don't understand where you actually went." Boyd remarked.

"I left Beacon hills and went further up the country to Michigan."

"And why were you back here suddenly?" I asked. "What made you come back?"

"The one that controls the thing I turn into. He ordered me to come back here, I don't know what for." Jackson replied. Steph's hand slammed down onto the book she had on her knees.

"What's the book ever done to you?" Stiles commented. She ignored him and looked at Jackson.

"You said his name was Harold Evans?" Jackson nodded. "I knew that name was familiar." She muttered, frowning slightly.

"What is it?" Allison asked.

"He's a relative, my mother's brother; but we thought he died when I was eight."

"Trust me, he's very much alive." Jackson cringed. "And he's a hunter."

"Shit." I sighed, resting my chin on my hand before looking at my wife. "Care to explain?" I arched and eyebrow.

"I never knew him that well, I barely saw him." Steph said. "I don't know my family history." She shrugged helplessly.

"Well, it's a good thing I know a thing or two about it."

End Derek's P.O.V.

* * *

**Who do you guys think came in at the end? ;) AND Jackson's back :D By the way, only some scenes in this are realted to the TV show, otherwise i'm just making it my own. You should know by now if you've read the previous two :P Review please :) x**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Everyone's heads snapped in the direction of the voice and saw Peter standing in the doorway of the living room.

"I have to say, I love what you've done with the place; very nice." He mused, looking around.

"I told you he was real." I muttered as red spilt into Derek's eyes. A growl started coming through his chest and Peter looked at his nephew.

"Really? Is that any way to greet a guest? I don't exactly feel welcomed here." Peter remarked, crossing his arms over his chest as he leant against the doorframe.

"Maybe because you aren't." Stiles muttered, wrapping an arm around Lydia as she leant further into his side. Peter seemed to ignore is comment and continued looking around the room.

"How are you back?" I asked, making him look at me. A smile curled his lips upwards and he stepped further into the room, making Derek growl again. "Wait, Derek. Maybe he could help us." I said softly, placing my hand on my husband's arm lightly. He glared at his 'dead' uncle but complied with me, moving closer so he could wrap his arm around my shoulders.

"I see you've still got your rationalised thinking." Peter smirked.

"Push the thinking any further and I might rationalise how to make you dead again." I retorted, leaning into Derek as the pack held back a laugh.

"Ah, see; this is what I thought would make you a good werewolf. You have spunk." Peter noticed his nephew's arm tighten around me slightly and shifted his gaze to my eyes. "I see, he changed you. How long ago was that? Did you choose it?"

"I was dying sixteen years ago. Now how are you back?" I changed the subject quickly and Peter smiled slightly, wandering around the living room as everyone's eyes watched him wearily.

"To be honest with you, I don't really know. Just woke up one day and found myself underground." He mused. "But to get back to you, Mrs Hale." He glanced down at my left hand briefly. "Your family from your mother's side were all hunters, passed down through the bloodline until your mother decided to break it."

"How come I didn't know? And how do you?" I asked, frowning slightly as I watched him walking around with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"I had an affair with your mother's sister when I was in my teens." He stated. "Not one of my best decisions I must admit. But, I found out about what they did for a living; hunt and kill our kind." He stopped and looked straight at me. "Your mother was different; she had a heart and couldn't stand what her family was doing to us. She was shunned out the family and went out on her own to try and stop what they were doing. You're very much like her you know; your attitudes are remarkably the same."

"What happened after that?" Allison spoke up.

"Ah, yes. I suppose you're like her as well. Not following your family traditions and such." Peter smiled again before fixing his eyes back on me. "Your mother was responsible for saving many werewolves around the country, and then she married your father and had you and your siblings. She retired for a while, but started up again. Wonder where she was some nights when she didn't come home?" I nodded. "She was out stopping her parents from killing our kind."

"But what about her brother? He's here in Beacon Hills." Derek said, momentarily forgetting that he was speaking to the uncle he had learnt to hate.

"Her brother, he took the job very seriously." Peter frowned. "He still does apparently, didn't think he was still alive to be honest. But then again, nothing is ever as it seems." He smiled.

"Why are you helping us?" I asked suddenly, making everyone's heads snap between me and Peter.

"Let's just say I had an epiphany while I was six feet under."

"No, give me a real reason." I stated. "And you were eight feet actually."

"I don't know! I'm not an Alpha anymore." He sighed, frustrated. "And I don't care how far under the earth I was, I'm out now."

"We can see that." Scot muttered. Peter looked over at him.

"Hmm, I still think you should have joined my pack." He paused for a minute. "I guess this one will have to do."

"This pack has been together for over sixteen years, I think we're doing quite well. Not that I care about your opinion." Lydia remarked. I gave her a discrete thumbs up and she smiled.

"Honestly, your manners are appalling." Peter commented, looking at us.

"Says the one that tried to kill us on more than one occasion." I stated.

"Well, you were ruining my chances of creating a pack."

"You bit my dad and took him away from me, making him a killing machine." I glared. "He killed the whole of my family and never regretted it once, then tried to kill me and my friends."

"Once again, that's because you were getting in the way."

"They were innocent, most of them didn't know what you'd made him into." I said, my anger flaring as I looked at the man in front of me.

"I didn't know them, it doesn't matter to me."

"You knew my mother." I remarked.

"Not my fault, I'm not the one who killed them. You father did." He smirked and I snapped. I changed as I shot up off the couch and roared at Peter as I stared him down.

"If you want to stay alive, then I suggest you don't keep insulting my family." I snarled, stalking forward and making him back up slightly.

"Oh, you have a temper, no wonder you're a good Alpha female." Peter looked to behind me. "You made a good choice here nephew."

Peter's hand reached out towards me and I swatted it away, my claws slashing it open. I growled as I continued eyeing him, watching his movements. An arm wound around my waist and I felt a warm breath by my ear.

"Don't let him get to you, he's not worth your anger." Derek whispered as his jaw brushed my neck.

"Wise words."

"Shut up." Derek stated, briefly glancing at his uncle before focusing back on me. "Calm down." He whispered, his lips brushing against my ear.

I glared at Peter once more before feeling myself changing back and let Derek gently pull me towards the couch again, sitting me down beside Boyd. A small thump sounded from upstairs and I stood back up, making Derek nod at me before I walked out the room and made my way upstairs and to the room in which my four children were in.

Derek's P.O.V.

"Are you hiding something from me?" I glared over at Peter and he raised his eyebrows. "You are, aren't you? I'd like to know what it is."

"Too bad." I grunted. I saw him glance behind me at Lydia who was sitting on the couch before his gaze flickered back to me, a smile appearing on his face.

"You have children, don't you?" he smirked as a growl rumbled through my chest. "I never thought you as the father type to be honest; you turned so moody after the fire."

"You were a burnt piece of skin." I growled, making his face harden as his eyes flashed blue. "Who then turned into a psychotic killer."

"I was traumatised, can you blame me?"

"Yes. Quite easily actually." I stated, crossing my arms over my chest. Peter leant against the wall and continued staring at me until his eye glanced upwards at the ceiling as shuffling could be heard.

"Anyway, I'll meet the kids later." He smiled. "I suppose you want to know what he is." He jabbed a finger at Jackson and I looked at my uncle with mild interest.

"You know what happened to him?" I asked.

"Maybe. What's in it for me if I tell you?"

"I won't let Steph kill you." I replied, a small smirk tilting my lips upward as I heard Steph laugh quietly from upstairs; telling me she heard me.

"Tempting, but that's not enough."

"What do you want then?" I questioned, staring at him intently.

"A place to stay seeing as I have nowhere to go thanks to you killing me how many years ago." He waved his hand. "And to be honest with you, I quite like what this place has turned out like. And you can remove the frown; I'm not interested in harming your children or pack."

"Fine, but there's a bedroom in the basement; you can stay there." I said, scowling at him.

"Did you bleed black blood when you changed?" Jackson nodded as he twisted his fingers in his lap. "Your body started rejecting the bite, but didn't allow you to die. You're not a werewolf anymore; you're what we call a kanima."

"Kanima?" I looked behind me to see Steph walking back into the room. "That's a lizard related thing, isn't it?" Mild surprise took over Peter's expression as he looked at her.

"How do you know that?" he asked her.

"I overheard my mother talking over the phone when I was really young. She said something about a kanima nearly killing an elderly Alpha here." Steph replied, walking closer to me before standing beside me. Peter nodded with a smile.

"You would have been six, making Derek ten. Yes, that was the incident your grandfather had Derek; you remember when he came home half dead?" I nodded after a minute with a small frown on my face.

"Then a woman came round to talk with him."

"My mother, I remember following her to a house in the woods. My father was at work and my nan had fallen asleep while babysitting me. I wanted to go with her." Steph said, lifting her head to look up at me.

"But you got caught and your mother took you to the kitchen for Derek's mother to look after you." Peter added. "That's the first time you met Derek, you may not remember it; but he was in the kitchen with her. You called her cute when they left." He smirked at me.

"I don't remember that." Steph said softly. I looked at her and saw her eyes had a distant look to them as she tried to remember.

"I do." A small smile lifted the corner of my lips and she snapped out of it to look at me.

"As touching as this is, we have to find Harold before he gets him to kill again." Peter spoke up and we looked over at Jackson who had started cracking his knuckles nervously.

End Derek's P.O.V.

/

"So, you're still a werewolf." I remarked as Peter and I were in the kitchen. He leant back against the counter with his arms crossed and looked at me.

"I am." He confirmed. "But I'm in no way wanting to be an Alpha again; it didn't work out too well for me last time."

"Being human didn't work out too well for me either." I said softly, heating up the milk that Tanner drank before bed.

"What happened? I'm guessing it had something to do with a hunter." I glanced over at him and he genuinely looked interested, nothing like he did before when he was an Alpha; maybe, just maybe he'd changed.

"I was protecting my son from Allison's mother and took a bullet in the chest." I replied, testing the milk on my wrist to make sure it wasn't too hot for him to burn his mouth on. "I wasn't going to make it and I was dying in the hospital, Derek bit me to make me live."

"I can see why he wanted to take the risk."

I gave him a small smile before turning and walking out the kitchen, going up the stairs to my youngest child's room. I paused when I heard someone following behind me, turning my head to look back and see Peter at the bottom of the stairs.

"Can I come up with you?" he asked. "I'd like to see the extended family I have now, I won't harm any of them; I give you my word. I know you and the pack are worried about that, you don't trust me." he added when I hesitated.

"Can you really blame us?" I said softly before motioning him to come up.

"I suppose not." He walked up behind me and into the room that my children had congregated into during the pack meeting earlier.

Dylan looked wearily and Peter behind me and I poked him in the head as I walked past to get to Tanner who was curled up in the armchair with his brother Tyler.

"This is your great uncle Peter." I said, picking Tanner up and sitting on the arm of the chair; giving him the drink and holding it steady so he wouldn't drop or spill it. "That's Dylan, Tyler, Hailey and Tanner." I told Peter, pointing to them from oldest to youngest. "Dylan's sixteen, Tyler's ten, Hailey's six and Tanner's two."

Hailey skipped over to him and grabbed his hand, pulling him over and making him sit beside her on the floor.

"Only two of them have the gene." I nodded. "The oldest and the girl."

"Yeah, hurt my family and you'll have to deal with me." Dylan said, staring at Peter.

"Dylan, be nice." I scolded lightly. "Peter's not going to do anything, he's helping us." Peter smiled slightly and Hailey sat her bear on his knee.

"You're like Derek, very protective of family; you look exactly like he did when he was younger too." Peter fiddled with the bear as he looked around at the four children in the room. "This takes me back." He said softly, his eyes becoming distant. "Before the fire, this was a playroom like it is now. All the children used to play in here, Derek did too. He was happy as a child; he was only Dylan's age when the fire happened. You make him smile like he did when he was with us, when we didn't have to worry about the Argents."

"Do you promise not to harm my family?" I asked seriously, making the older man look at me.

"I promise." His heartbeat never faltered and his eyes sent out sincerity. I nodded.

"You don't have to stay in the basement, there's more than enough room up here. You can use the spare room near ours." I decided, sitting Tanner upright as he finished his warm milk before he burped as I rubbed his back. "What do you say?"

"Excuse me." he said in his adorable two year old voice. Peter smiled a little and I heard Derek coming up the stairs. All of us looked at him as he stood in the doorway of the room and he eyed his uncle sceptically before seeming to be satisfied and caught Hailey as she jumped over to him.

"I'm presuming you heard all of that." Peter remarked, making Derek nod as he walked into the room with our daughter on his hip.

"I'm willing to let you stay here if you live up to your word."

Peter nodded and we sat together, all of us consisting of Hales, in the room which bought back Peter's old side; the side that wasn't a psychotic killer or power-hungry werewolf.

* * *

**I'm really sorry about the like 6 day absence! I was at the Kerrang! Tour last weekend and didn't have time to finish this chapter then. The updating may be really infrequent with this as i have loads of work to do before school again. Please leave a review telling me what you guys think x**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

It had been about a week since Peter had made his appearance to us and so far everything was going well, except for the fact that Jackson had a very strong dislike towards Derek's previously dead uncle. And that proved to be a problem, getting him to try and not shift into the Kanima.

"Jackson, you need to stop. Calm down." I said firmly, standing in front of him. His eyes changed to yellow and the skin on his face started becoming a mottled green colour. "Tyler, get back upstairs and tell your father to come here now."

I heard Tyler run off up the stairs and I stepped back from Jackson as I watched with wide eyes while he changed. I'd never seen him as the Kanima before; it was kind of horrific to watch. He hissed at me before darting forward. I spun out his way and ducked as his tail came to hit my head. I grabbed the end of his tail and yanked him back as he went for the basement stairs; there was no way I was letting him get out the room with my children in the house.

He turned on me and I had to shift as he attacked, grabbing his wrists so his claws couldn't get the paralysing venom on me. I kicked him in the stomach and he doubled over slightly. My grasp on him slipped and I felt his claws dig into the top of my chest. I quickly slashed my own across my stomach so that the venom would exit my system quicker from triggering the healing process and not make me paralysed. I twisted his arm behind him and made him drop to his knees on the floor.

Somehow he managed to drag me down so I was under him and bit me on the shoulder, making me roar in pain. I latched my fangs onto the top of his arm and flipped us so I could get some leverage to push him away. A loud, dominating roar filled the room and we sprang apart; both of us shifting back to normal. Jackson and I looked at each other and then to the bite marks on ourselves. I felt something come up my throat and bent over slightly as black liquid shot out my mouth as I gagged. I heard Jackson retching and out the corner of my eye saw him doing the same.

"Steph!" I felt a pair of large arms wrap around my waist from behind and keep me upright as I swayed on my feet a little. I looked over at Jackson and saw Scott holding him up, black oozing down both our chins as his eyes caught mine.

"What's happening?" Scott asked, shifting to hold Jackson better.

"They're both rejecting the bite they gave each other." Peter said, coming down the stairs. "I have a feeling none of you realised Steph is part Alpha." I snapped my head over to look at the older man and coughed, spraying black onto the floor of the basement.

"It happened when you changed her Derek, as she's your mate she became part of what you are. You never knew because she's never bitten anyone until now." He explained. I felt Derek's cool hand grab my face and turn my head so he could look at me.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Derek asked, glancing over at Peter. "He bit her too."

"They should be. Seeing as both of them were already werewolves before, it should only make them ill for a couple hours. Unfortunately, it doesn't cure you of the Kanima. I'm still researching how to do that."

I turned my head out of my husband's grip and was violently sick, washing the floor with black the same way Jackson was.

"I'm sorry." Jackson croaked. I reached out and grabbed his fingers, giving them a reassuring squeeze; telling him it wasn't his fault.

"I'd let them stay down here, that black stuff's not going to yield up until the healing's done." Peter remarked. I groaned as the pain in my stomach swirled around before throwing up the black liquid again. "It's their bodies trying to heal themselves by getting rid of the venom from the bites."

/

"I feel disgusting." I moaned, looking down at myself as I was sprawled out on the basement floor; leaning up against the wall slightly as Jackson was sitting against the opposite wall from me. I had blood on me from when I cut myself to stop becoming paralysed as well as the black shit that both of us had been spewing up.

"I know how you feel." Jackson groaned, thumping his head back against the concrete wall. "I'm really sorry; he must have wanted me to shift again."

"My uncle?" He nodded and coughed slightly, his body tensing as he expected more black liquid to come up; but nothing did. "We must be nearly better." I remarked, watching him slump back a little in relief.

"Good, because my throat feels like it's on fire." He grumbled, rubbing his hands over his face.

"It feels like I've swallowed sandpaper." I muttered, massaging my throat; wincing slightly as I did so as it was tender. I drug myself up to my feet with a groan and shuffled over to Jackson, holding my arm out to him. He looked up and grabbed my hand, accepting my help to pull him up off the floor. "I feel sorry for the bugger that has to clean this."

Both of us looked at the floor and I heard him snicker before looking at me, making me laugh a little. We wrapped an arm around each other and helped the other up the basement stairs and back up into the main level of the house.

"Looks like the zombies are out." Peter remarked as we looked into the living room, making the pack glance over at the doorway we were standing in. Derek got up and started making his way over, but I held my hand up; stopping him in his tracks.

"I wouldn't touch us, we need to clean up first." I scrunched my nose up as he looked at us properly. Despite my warning Derek leant forward and pressed a lingering kiss onto my forehead.

"I'm glad you're okay." He said quietly; quiet enough for only my ears to hear. I gave him a smile before leading Jackson upstairs and to the spare bathroom.

"I think you're more Isaac's size." I mused; looking at him before Isaac came bounding up the stairs. "Can he borrow some clothes?" I asked. Isaac nodded and disappeared into his room.

"You can go clean up, I'll be alright." Jackson said. I nodded and walked into Derek and I's bedroom and to the en-suite bathroom, shutting the door before stripping out of my filthy clothes once the shower had heated up.

I'd scrubbed the muck off my body and saw that my stomach had completely healed before hearing a faint click of the door opening and closing as I was washing my hair under the hot spray.

"You keep trying to scare me in the shower, but it's never going to work again." I remarked, rubbing the water from my eyes as Derek stepped in the shower with me; his hair immediately flattening to his head as the spray was strong.

"I know." He smiled, wrapping his arms around me as I continued trying to wash my hair.

"You know, it's amazing what this pack has been through and we're still all together." I said quietly, turning around to look up at him.

"For the strength of the pack is the wolf, and the strength of the wolf is the pack." Derek rehearsed. "That's what my father always used to tell me. If the pack has a leader it will be strong, and if the Alpha has a pack he or she will be strong. It's like a circle, we survive off each other."

"Blessed by birth, cursed by fate, yet another gift awaits. As the sun comes down and the moon rises. The night shall ring and will forever be howling." Derek looked down at me questioningly and a small smile tugged at my lips. "My mother used to say that to me every night when she put me to bed. I never knew what it meant, but it always stuck with me." Derek nodded his head as if he understood what I had said.

"It's about werewolves. Some are born with it, like me, others are bitten which can make them believe that it's a curse; Scott used to think it was, but finding out the true nature of it is the awaiting gift. When the sun sets and the full moon comes up, it's aimed towards the younger wolves that don't have control over their shift or don't have an anchor. So the night rings with the sound of their howls, whether it be bloodlust or because they are being restrained."

I looked at my husband in a new light as the hot water pounded down on us, never seeing this side of him before. His gaze caught mine and he cocked his head to the side slightly as he stared down at me.

"What?" he asked. I reached up and brushed his wet hair to the side so it was off his forehead before gently grasping his chin between my fingers.

"You're wiser than you make yourself out to be." I murmured, making his lips quirk up at one corner in a slight smile. "But why would she tell me that every night?"

"That, I don't know. Maybe she was hinting at something." He shrugged a little before I wrapped my arms around his middle and hugged him as my head rested on his chest. "I meant to ask, why did you have blood on you? Did the kanima hurt you?"

"No, I did that to myself." He pulled back a little so he could look down at me, a small frown creasing his forehead. "The claws scratched me so I cut myself to get the venom out my bloodstream so that I wouldn't be paralysed."

"It triggered the healing and quickened it." He said, understanding. I nodded and his head leant down before his lips placed a kiss on the corner of my mouth. I turned my head slightly and his nose bumped against mine as he his eyes met my own in an intense stare.

"What?" I asked as our noses bumped again from him moving slightly.

"Nothing, just thinking."

"Penny for your thoughts?" I questioned, making a smile touch his lips.

"How lucky I am for not letting you go all those years ago." He replied quietly.

"I wouldn't have let you anyway mister." I bopped my head forward and bumped my nose on his, making him chuckle as he did it back to me.

"I know, that's what I love about you. Your attitude was intriguing and it drew me in." he said. "The way that you were human and didn't back down from me in the woods, that's what made me keep coming back."

"You were frustrating." I stated, making him laugh. "But it was your stubbornness that made me want to break through to you. I wanted to get inside here." I reached up and tapped the side of his head. "You interested me." I smiled before he kissed me.

"You gave me life again when I was giving up." He murmured, making the fluttering in my chest return from when we were younger. Somehow he would always manage to make me feel like I was in high school again with a crush on the bad boy. But, I suppose that's exactly how it started.

* * *

**Wow, sorry for the delay guys :/ But, i think i'm back with this with no more writers block :D What do you think so far? Please review :) x**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked Peter as myself, Derek and our children walked up the drive to my uncle's house.

"Well, if he knows he still has a relative left he may decide to tell the family trade secrets to you before he grows old and dies. Therefore giving you the information we need easily and no one has to get hurt." Peter smiled, looking quite proud of himself. Dylan snorted lightly and Tyler nudged his older brother in the ribs as Derek smiled.

"Fair enough, but if he brings out a gun I'm blaming you." I remarked, quickly pushing the doorbell before I could back out. My eyes widened as I heard the door being unlocked and I quickly hid the emotion from my face as it opened, revealing my uncle; although a little older than I remembered him to be. His eyes widened and I smiled widely as he looked at me.

"Hi, you must be Harold Evans. I'm Stephanie, your niece."

/

After the initial shock had work off he let us into the house where we were now all sitting in the living room in the smallest circle we could muster.

"What did you say your last name was now you're married?" my uncle asked.

"Williams." I jumped in before Derek or Peter could. My uncle nodded before focusing his attention on Tyler who asked him where the bathroom was as both of the older werewolves gave me a look. "He's a hunter; he most likely knows who the Hales are." I muttered so only they could hear. I noticed both of them nod before my uncle focused his attention back on me as Tyler ran off down the hall.

"I haven't seen you in years, why have you suddenly come back now?"

"I thought you were dead, so did mum. I only found out you were still alive a couple weeks ago so I decided to go visit my only living relative that I have left. With the exception of my family now." I replied, looking at him.

"I'm the only one left?" Harold asked, making me nod. "What happened to the others?"

"Mum and Hailey died in a car accident, Dawn and Andrew were murdered, grandparents' hearts gave out from old age, other uncle and cousins were burned in a fire, Alisa died of cancer and dad was killed." I replied, my voice a little monotone.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you." He apologised sincerely. "Do you know how it all kicked off?" I paused for a minute before deciding to cut right to the chase.

"Dad got bitten." His head snapped to look at me, shock clearly evident on his face.

"You know about them? About werewolves?" I nodded.

"Kinda hard not to when your dad shifts in front of you." I replied, giving him a sarcastic smile. "I know about what you and mum did too."

"Your mother left us, she disrespected the family tradition."

"I think she was wrong." All three men in the room looked at me, two in shock and the other smiling. "They should be at least disciplined or killed; I'm willing to help you if you let me."

"Of course Stephanie." My uncle smiled. "Welcome to the family business of werewolf hunting."

/

Derek's P.O.V.

"I can't believe she did that." I muttered, running my hands through my hair. "Why would she join him willingly?" I looked over at Peter who seemed just as lost as I did.

"She joined him?" Scott asked. "What? Why?"

"I don't know!" I exclaimed.

"She hasn't joined him, you know mum wouldn't do that." Dylan spoke up form where he was sitting on the couch with Hailey on his lap. "She's stringing him along, allowing him to get close to her in order to find out what's really going on and how we can stop it. For example, the Kanima." He indicated to Jackson with his head.

"You are so much like Steph." Allison smiled; ruffling his hair and making him scrunch his nose up.

"Dylan's right." My head snapped in the direction of the doorway to where Steph was leaning on the frame. "You didn't really think I would ditch all of you like that? If you did then I think we have to sort out some trust issues." She remarked.

"We didn't know what you were doing?! You just sort of sprung it up while we were there, you never told us beforehand!" I snapped. Her eyes flashed gold for a second.

"Don't use that tone with me, you out of everyone here should know me better than that." She stated. "If you're going to act that way with me then I won't tell you what he told me. And you're fighting me in front of two of our children." I calmed myself a little and indicated for her to speak. "He is controlling the Kanima."

"I told you that though." Jackson voiced.

"I know, but he confirmed it. Plus, he told me that the only way to control the Kanima is to kill the person who previously controls him. But to kill the Kanima it has to be stabbed with the claws by two Alphas, that way it stands a chance of becoming either human or werewolf again." Steph explained. Hailey jumped off of Dylan's lap and went running up the stairs to her other brothers.

"So, we have to basically try and kill Jackson?" Dylan asked.

"It won't kill him; it just cures him of the Kanima. Plus there are more hunters coming, my uncle's heard of a couple Alphas that are coming here looking for a pack and he's called for reinforcements."

"That means they'll try and take all of you for themselves if it's true." I growled.

"Back to the Kanima for a moment, we don't have two Alphas; so how are we going to cure him?" Erica asked. I glanced over at Steph and her eyes caught mine.

"Steph." I replied. "She's part Alpha, it should work."

"Whoa, whoa. How is she part Alpha?" Stiles questioned.

"When Derek bit me I became part of what he is because I'm his mate." She explained. "If you're willing to let me help I'll do it, seeing as you had a melt down on my trust earlier." She remarked, looking at me. I cringed slightly, feeling guilt build up in me, before nodding. I walked over to her and she looked up at me as I stopped in front of her.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, looking at her blue eyes.

"Trust me Derek, you've done s before; do it now." She said softly, running her hands down my arms to my hands where she laced her fingers between mine. I nodded and she gave me a smile, one of my favourites where her eyes brighten when she does it.

"So we've got the Kanima, hunters and Alphas?" Boyd asked. Steph nodded and he sighed. "Looks like no rest for a while then."

End Derek's P.O.V.

"Unfortunately, yes." Peter sighed. "I'll see what I can find out about the Alphas coming while Stephanie can find out more about the Kanima and the hunters who will be arriving."

"Why's it always me?" I mumbled, rubbing my temples.

* * *

**So, what are you guys thinking about this so far? Leave a review please :) x**


	7. Chapter 7

I was running through the woods with Dylan as we were coming back from my uncle's house when my foot snagged on a trip wire, making me freeze. Dylan stopped when he realised I was beside him anymore.  
"Mum?"  
"Move further back, my foot's on a trip wire." I said, watching him walk backwards until he was at least twenty feet away from me. I sprung off the wire and flipped through the loop before it had a chance to catch me, landing neatly beside my eldest son.  
"Nice." He remarked, nodding his head with a smile. I laughed lightly before nudging him in the shoulder to get him moving again.  
"Come on, hunters won't be far behind once one of their traps have been released." I said, running beside him again. I was jerked to a stop when I found a gun pointed straight at my head. I looked at the hunter in front of me and mild surprise took over my expression. "Chris?"  
"Steph? Stephanie Hale?" I nodded and he lowered his gun, smiling slightly. "It's been a while. How is everything?" he asked.  
"At the moment, not good." I replied.  
"Well, if there's anything we can help you with all you need to do is ask. That deal is still in place for me and my hunters. We'll help your pack willingly."  
"Thanks Chris, I'll let Derek know when we get back. Which we should probably do now because we have life or death information. See ya round Mr Argent." I saluted him just like old times and he chuckled before I grabbed my eldest son's hand and took off running for the third time.  
"Who was he?" Dylan asked, nearly tripping over a tree root and making me laugh as he scowled.  
"That was Allison's father, he's really one of the only hunters we trust. He helped us out years ago, when you were only a year old." I replied. "Now pick up your feet, we need to get back home quickly."

/

I nearly hit Peter as I threw the front door open and quickly apologised before running down to the basement where I sensed my husband was. Dylan ran into the back of me as I stopped to open the basement door, successfully squashing me into it and making me release a squeak of surprise. He stepped back and I set him a playful glare before pulling open the door and striding in with him behind me, making Derek and Scott look over at us.  
"He's making him kill again tonight, and I know who the victim's gonna be." I stated, gaining their attention instantly.  
"Who?" Scott asked, beating Derek to the punch line; making the Alpha scowl at him slightly. I chewed on my bottom lip slightly as my son shifted on his feet uncomfortably, making Derek motion for us to carry on.  
"It's John." I said quietly, making Derek's eyes widen slightly.  
"John who? Do we know him?" Scott questioned.  
"Stilinski." Dylan replied. " It's Stiles' dad." Scott reeled backwards slightly as shock overcame him.  
"Do you know why?" Derek asked, looking at me as he walked closer. I shook my head.  
"He wouldn't tell us that, he just said that cops are annoying and one that knows about the supernatural existence of werewolves and hunters is especially frustrating and dangerous for the ones who don't follow the code. It means they're breaking the law and if a cop knows then it's against the law when they find out."  
"This is not good." Scott muttered while my husband ran his fingers through his hair. Someone came down the basement stairs and all of us looked over to see Stiles walking into the room, stopping once he saw all of us staring at him.  
"Uh, do I even want to know?" he asked. I cringed a little before taking hold of his arm and leading him back into the main area of the house, dodging Lily and Tyler as they came running down the hallway together.  
"I found out that my uncle wants Jackson to kill again tonight." I said quietly, glancing at the man I've been friends with for nearly my whole life. "And the victim is someone we know really well."  
"Oh god, it's me isn't it?" he complained, cutting me off. I swallowed nervously before shaking my head. "Who is it then?" he asked cautiously.  
"It's your dad Stiles, he's going after your dad tonight." I replied softly, watching as his face paled. He swayed on his feet slightly and I grabbed hold of his arm to keep him upright.  
"But, he's just an old man. What harm could he possibly do?!"  
"I know Stiles, but I think it's because he still has connections with the police."  
Stiles' face turned a little grey and I saw his eyes roll back into his head before he collapsed, forcing me to grab a hold of him so he wouldn't hit the floor. I had my arms under his back while my hands were latched onto his sides before I heard Derek running up the basement stairs.  
"What happened to him? All I heard was his heart jump." Derek said, taking him from me and supporting Stiles himself.  
"I think he passed out." I remarked, running my hand through my best friend's hair which he'd grown out slightly. I sighed quietly as Derek hitched the younger man up over his shoulder before walking into the living room with me following in behind him. I waved Tyler off of the couch so Stiles could be laid on it and Lily looked at her uncle sadly.  
"Uncle Stiles?" she said, plonking herself down onto the floor in front of him and grabbing hold of his fingers in her small hand.  
"He's okay sweetie, he's just sleepy." I told her, feeling her nerves ease. She climbed up onto the sofa with him and laid half on him and half on the couch, shutting her eyes. I smiled slightly before turning to my husband. "What are we going to do about Jackson tonight?" I asked him quietly.  
"We have to make sure he doesn't leave the basement. Maybe try and keep him chained up, that's all we can do really until we break the Kanima out of him."

* * *

**Sorry for the really big gap, I've been busy with school :S Hope you guys like the update x**


End file.
